True Love
by Divergentfan97
Summary: What if Tris and Tobias knew each other in Abnegation? I know this story is done a lot, but I wanted to try myself. Tobias is 15 and Tris is 13 when they meet.
1. Prologue

**So I had this idea in my and I wanted to make a story out of it. I know it has been done a lot, but this is my version. It's playing inside my head for quite some time and I wanted to write it down. I loved this idea of Tris and Four knowing each other in Abnegation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

**True Love**

**Prologue**

Tris POV

I still remember it as the day as yesterday. I was walking towards home after helping my mom with the factionless. My mom sent me home to start diner. This is what happened:

_I was the taking the long way home. I was being selfish yet again. I noticed a little girl in a yellow dress sitting next to a tree. She seemed to be crying, so I walked over. "Hey little girl, what's wrong?" I kneeled next to the girl. The girl looked up, her cheeks tear stained. "I lost my kite and I followed it. It's here up in the tree but I can't reach it". She pointed up the tree. I looked up and saw a coloured kite up in the tree. "I'll get it for you". I stood up and hitched up my dress. I climbed up the tree quite easily. I reached up to the kite and got it._

_I carefully climbed down again. But on the one of the last branches my foot slipped. I screamed as the branch broke into half. I was hanging for dear life. The kite fell and the girl caught it. "Please, get someone!" I yelled in desperation. I felt like I was slipping. Is this going to be the end of my life? For once I was being selfless and then this happened. I looked down and saw the girl running towards the tree with a boy in grey clothes. "Do you trust me?" The boy yelled. "I don't know who you are, but seeing the situation, yes I do". My hands were yet again slipping. "Then let yourself fall, I'll catch you". He said back._

_I looked down uncertainly. It was still pretty high. I close my eyes and let go. I feel like I'm flying. It' s everything disappears in that one moment. I fall into a pair of arms. The boy falls on the ground and I fall on top of him. I look into his eyes. They are dark blue and look stern. I hastily get up. I'm not used to physical contact. The girl is still standing there unsure what is going on. I pick up the kite and give it to the girl. "Here is your kite. Thank you for getting help". The girl nods and runs off._

_I turn around and see the boy still standing there. I blush. "Thank you for..uhm...well catching me". The boy smiles. "No problem. What's your name?". He asks. I frown at his curiosity. Being curiosity is forbidden in Abnegation. But I don't mind. "Beatrice Prior". I answer. His face lights up. "Our fathers work together. I'm Tobias Eaton". I wondered why he looked so familiar. _

So that is basically what happened. We knew each other for 3 months now. We are friends, but I think I'm starting to like him more than a friend. I just don't know how he feels about me. Today we are meeting each other at our secret place. I lied to my parents saying I'm going out to see if people need any help. I hate lying to my parents but it is the only way to see Tobias.

Our secret place is the tree were we met. I already see him sitting there. "Toby". I call out his nickname. He looks up and smiles. "Bea". He calls out my nickname. He stands up and gives me a gentle hug. I don't mind the physical contact. He breaks away from the hug and pulls me down to the grass. "I missed you". He says. I raise my eyebrows. "It's only been 3 days Toby".

He seems a bit uncomfortable. He's rather quiet. "What's wrong?" I ask. He takes a deep breath. "I don't know how to say it because I've never done it before". My eyes widen. What is he doing? Is he saying we can't be friends anymore? He sees my worried face and he chuckles. "It's nothing bad, well it depends on how you look at it". I let out a breath. But what is he trying to say then.

"I think I love you". He softly says. My mind is going crazy. I can't believe it. "I just had to say it, I know you don't love me". He looks down. "Who says that?" I say. He looks up again. He looks at me sceptically. "Because I think I love you too, so I guess we have the same problem." I continue and I move closer to him. I suddenly notice how close our faces are together. I bite my lip. Maybe this is going too far.

Tobias senses my uncomfort. But his face is inching closer and I then feel his lips on my lips. I freeze. It seems like forever but Tobias pulls away slowly.

I didn't want it to end so I pull him a kiss again. I feel him smiling in the kiss. This time I pull away. "That was...amazing". I agree. I can't believe he feels the same way. We sit there till it's time to go home. But I know I'll never forget the day that Tobias Eaton kissed me.

**This is only the prologue. I want to continue, I already have ideas running through my mind. I upload the 1****st**** chapter when I have maybe 5 reviews? Some followers? I hope you like it!**


	2. Moving on

**I hoped you liked chapter 1 because is a sad chapter (in my opnion) **

**Disclaimer: I don't earn Divergent **

Chapter 2

Tris POV

I came home from school and I immediatly knew there was something wrong as I stepped into the house. My parents were sitting in the living room with solemn looking Marcus. "Good aftenoon mum, dad and Marcus". I greeted them in the Abnegation manner. Just looking at Marcus I knew Tobias had transferred.

Marcus stayed for diner and talked about gourverment stuff with my parents. I stayed quiet the whole time. After we were done with eating I washed the dishes. While I was putting everything away, my mom came in to fix some drinks."You were quiet during diner, is there something wrong?" She asked while pouring the drinks. I looked at her. Did she know I liked Tobias and we had some kind of relationship together?

"No nothing's wrong. I'm just tired, that's all". I decide to lie. I don't want my mom to know these kind of stuff. "Okay, if you say so". My mom walks out of the kitchen with the dress. I finish the dishes and walk back to the living room. I say that I'm turning in early and go upstairs. I pass Caleb's room. His door is slighty open and peek through. What I see shocks me. He's sitting on his bed reading a book. I can't believe it. My selfless brother, reading a book?

I shake my head. Apprently I didn't know my brother that well. I walk to my own room and make sure the door is closed. I really don't want to talk to anyone. I dress in my grey pyjamas and crawl under the sheets in bed. I turn to my side and grab the necklace on the nightstand. I got this necklace from Tobias for my 14th birthday. We were not allowed in Abnegation to celebrate birthday's but Tobias insisted I accepted the necklace.

The necklace was silver and it had a small heart attached to it. I don't even know how he got it. He might have stolen it or something. He didn't want to tell me. But I don't mind. This is only thing I still have from him. Marcus told during diner Tobias had transferred to Dauntless. I never expected him to transfer to Dauntless. The question is why. Why would he leave me? I'm guessing it had to do something with his father. There was something about Marcus I didn't trust.

The longer I thought about Tobias, the more choked up I get. I don't hold it any longer and sob into my pillow. I cling unto the necklace as I lose control over my emotions. I miss him so much. I can't even describe it. But I know one thing sure. I will do whatever it takes to get Tobias back again. Even if it means I have to leave my faction and join Dauntless.

Tobias POV

I miss her already. I miss her smile, her grey/blue eyes, her stubborness. But I had to do this. I had to leave Marcus. There was no way of staying. I wonder if she knows about Marcus. Or least suspect about something. My first day in Dauntless wasn't easy. I don't really have a name here. I wanted to change my name after entering Dauntless but I didn't know a new name. And since I'm Abnegation, they decided just to call me Stiff until I find a new name.

After being introduced to our instructor Amar, we got a tour around Dauntless. And frankly it was quite scary. Being afraid of heights is quite a disadvantage here. But I'll just have to pretend my fear doesn't exited. I think training is extremely harsh and cruel here. But Amar seemed nice.

As I'm laying in bed I blink away tears. Not because I'm afraid of the training but because I miss Bea. I really she follows me in 2 years but I doubt it. Why would she do that. She says she isn't selfless enough, but I disagree. In my eyes she is a selfless person. Always there for her family and me. Even if she doesn't transfer I will never forget her.

**I know this is a short chapter but if you follow my other story you should know why (writers block). I'm still breaking in this story so next chapter will be longer!**


	3. The Choosing Ceremony

**So, I'm getting good reviews on this story and that motivates me even more to continue this story. I love that you guys like this story and I have no idea yet how this story is going to turn out. But that will figure itself out as the story will go along!**

**Disclaimer: I don't earn Divergent**

Chapter 2

**2 years later:**

Tris POV

I wake up to my alarm ringing. I turn around and slam on the alarm. I open my eyes and see its 7:00 AM. I sign and lay back down again. Yesterday was horrible. I had my Aptitude Test and discovered I was something called Divergent. The only thing I know about it is that it is extremely dangerous. And to make things worse, something else happened yesterday. After I came home, my father said Marcus needed some help. I didn't like Marcus but it was selfish to ignore. So I went, not knowing what was going to happen

It was there and then when I discovered Marcus' true nature. I already suspected, but I never had any real prove. Well, I have it now. He had asked me to clean the living room. I went to work without complaining. After 10 minutes he came in with a belt. Just seeing it made me crawl in a corner. That was a mistake. He ripped open my clothes and starting whipping me. I don't even know how long he whipped me, but it felt like ages. When he stopped, I thought he was done but he wasn't. He pinned my body against the wall when I tried to get up. He stripped me from my clothes and started raping me. It went all so fast I didn't even had time to think.

So that's what happened. I slowly rise from my bed. My back is hurting like hell. I decide to put some extra shirts on, so if it starts to bleed again nobody can see it. I walk downstairs and greet my parents who are making breakfast. Caleb comes down a few minutes later and we eat breakfast in silence. I realise it's the last meal I'm having with my family. After what happened yesterday, there's no way I'm staying in Abnegation. I'm going to follow Tobias to Dauntless.

Fear creeps at the back of my mind. Will he even recognise me? I mean it's been 2 years. He has changed, I have changed. I know now why Tobias fled from him. I can't even say his name. He wanted to become himself. He wanted to learn how defend himself. To be a protector. Brave. Fearless.

**After Choosing Ceremony:**

I did it. I made my choice. I am brave. I choose Dauntless as my faction. I can still the shocked face of my father, but the proud face coming from my mother. I think she knew I was going to transfer. Right now I'm sitting on the train, next to Christina, who's from Candor. She seems very nice and she helped me on the train. The city goes by in a flash as we sit in the train that is taking us to Dauntless.

We are told we have to jump and Christina and I stand up. "On three?" She asks. I look at her. "Yeah"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

We jump together. I feel free as I fly through the air. I feel like a bird learning how to fly. Free at last. The ground comes closer too fast. I try to land on my feet but stumble and fall sideways. I scrape my elbows but that is not the worst. I grimace as my back feels it's like on fire. "You okay?" Christina asks. I nod and take her hand to get back on my feet. We are guided to a young man who goes by the name of Eric. He says something about a jump from the building. That there has to be a first jumper.

Before I know it, I say: "Me". The group of initiates looks at me. I ignore the stares and walk to the front. This is one step closer to Tobias and I'm taking it. I take up my jacket. "Yeah Stiff, take it off." A Candor boy teases me. I wrap my jacket into a ball and throw it at his face. I climb up the wall and look down. I let myself drop. Just like the train jump I feel free. Like a bird. But the fall is fast and before I know it I'm caught by a net.

I blink a few times and start to laugh. The jump is just to scare us. A hand grabs the net and I take the hand. It feels warm by touch. I'm lifted out of the net by two strong arms. When I'm on the ground, I look up to see you lifted me. I look straight into 2 intense dark blue eyes. I furrow my eyebrows. Is this Tobias? This can't be him right? He doesn't seem to recognise me. "What's your name?" He looks at me intensely. I shake my head and think about it. "It's Bea...". No wait. I need a new name. "Is it a hard one? He looks at me as I struggle. "You can pick a new one if you want, but make it good. You don' t get to pick again.

"My name is Tris". I sound confident when I say it. He nods. "First jumper, Tris". He yells. Dauntless start to yell and clap. "Welcome to Dauntless". He turns back to me. I smile and I'm taken away by Dauntless members.

After everyone jumped, transfers and Dauntless-borns are separated. We get a tour of the place. It is all so dark and mysterious. Just like you would expect from Dauntless. "This is the Pit, the centre of life in Dauntless. You'll learn to love it". Four says. Yeah he gets called Four. Why I don't know, but there must be a reason. I'm still not sure if it's Tobias or not. After the tour, we get to see the dorms. We have to sleep together, boys and girls. Luckily the showers are private. But that's all. That means I have to get dressed in front of everyone possibly looking. This is going to be great fun.

As the rest is guided back to the Pit, I'm able to sneak out back to the dorms. I want to take a shower. It will hurt like hell but it's needed. I take off all the undershirts I was wearing. They're soaked with blood. I step into the shower and stifle a scream of pain. This hurts more than I thought. After I wash, I sink to a sitting position. What was I thinking? Thinking joining Dauntless would help me? I ran away from my problems, which means I'm a coward. Tears mix up with the water from the shower that is turning cold. I no longer care. I wish I could turn back time. Set everything right again. The way it was.

I hear footsteps coming into the open bathroom. I stiffen. No, nobody can see me like this. If Marcus gets discovered, all hell will break loose. And Erudite, what will they do? I curl myself into a ball. Not making not a sound. Someone opens the door to the shower. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Tris?"

**Ohhh, cliffhanger here. Who's the person that discovers Tris? Is it Four? Is it maybe Christina? It's actually harder than I thought to make a cliff-hanger. But I tried my best and like doing it. Chapter 4 is almost done and I'll upload it when I get some more reviews. I'm not someone that has to have reviews, but I do like some. But if you're lucky, I might upload it tomorrow after I come back from Luxembourg (it's so beautiful where I'm staying!)**


	4. Finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

Chapter 3

Tobias POV

The Abnegation girl, who jumped first, looks so much like Bea. But knowing her, she wouldn't leave her family behind. She had something I didn't. A loving family. All I had, was a abusive father and mother that faked her death to get away from him. I met her at the factionless a few months ago. I was planning on leaving Dauntless, but with Tris now here I'm not going to. For some strange reason, I feel protective of her. It's probably because she looks so much like Bea. Just thinking about her, makes me choke up in tears. I miss her so much.

When I guide the transfer group back to the Pit, I realise Tris isn't among them. I decide to wait a few minutes, but she doesn't show up. I start get suspicious and go back to the dorms. Maybe she's tired and decided to take a nap. When I get to where she sleeps, all I see are grey, bloodied shirts. I frown and touch it. It's still wet, which means she has been bleeding. Did she hurt herself or something? I then hear the shower running. I decide to take a look. I know I'm not supposed to, but this is very weird. I hear her choke on her breath. I carefully open the door and I'm mortified in what I see.

Blood. The ground is covered with blood. Tris is sitting on the ground curled up in a ball, covering herself. I turn off the shower that has turned cold. I go back to the dorms and take a big towel. I go back, carefully, knowing she is aware I'm there. I drape the towel around her. I try to lift her up, but she stars to shake when I touch her. "No, no don't touch me". She mumbles. "Tris, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you." I say softly.

She only starts trembling more. What is wrong with her? Someone has hurt her before she got here, that's for sure. "Stay away from me, Marcus". My eyes grow wide at the mention of my father's name. No, no this can't be happening. I step back in horror. He has hurt her. Marcus has hurt Tris. This can mean only one thing. Tris is Bea. Bea is Tris. I can't believe it.

Tears are threating to fall. I wipe them away. No, I have to be strong for Bea...no I mean Tris. Marcus has hurt her badly. I slowly go back and kneel down. "Bea, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you". She is still trembling when I pick her up, but she doesn't say anything. Instead she nestles in my arms and falls asleep. I decide to take her to my apartment. I lay her down on the bed and put the covers over her. I then go back to the dorms to clean up the blood. Nobody can see this. I throw away her old shirts and get some clean clothes.

I go back and see she is still sleeping peacefully. I smile and kiss her forehead. I get some bandages and carefully wrap her back. My stomach turns at the sight of her back. She has defiantly been whipped. She doesn't seem hurt anywhere else so I let her sleep. I go to Max's office to inform him that one of the transfers hurt her back seriously and that she will be staying with me for the night. He asks if she can still do initiation and say yes. I make some diner for when Tris awakes. I know she'll hungry when she wakes up.

Tris POV

I open my eyes. My vision is foggy so it takes a while to take in my surroundings. I feel like I'm lying on a bed. I distantly remember being in a shower. I pull away the covers and see I'm in clean clothes. I look up and can't make out where I am. It looks like an apartment. How did I get here? My hand travels to my back and I feel it's bandaged up. I frown. Who did this? I certainly didn't.

"I wouldn't touch that". I flinch away at the voice. I see a young man coming out of the bathroom. Four. Did he bring me here? I gasp and my hand goes to my back again. That means he was the person that saw me. Curled up in a ball. I look at him with big eyes. He chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I haven't done that these past 2 years". He says coming closer. I look at him questionably. "I know Marcus did that to you". He says softly.

"How do you know him?" I start to get suspicious. Thoughts go through my head. How does he know this? I look down. "I know it because...". He signs deeply but continues. "Because Marcus is my father". My head shoots up. No, he's lying. Trying to mess with you. I look at him better this time. No, Tobias wouldn't lie to me about something like this. I gasp. Four is Tobias. Tobias is Four. I spring from the bed and leap in his arms. He embraces me strongly. I start crying in the crook of his neck. I missed him so much.

I pull away from the embrace and look at him. "So it is you". I take a deep breath. "Yeah, who else did you think I was". He strokes my cheek. I raise my shoulders. "I wasn't sure. I was starting to think you were just an instructor called Four. Why are you called Four?" I take my hand and wave it through his hair. It's still quite short. Not Abnegation short, but just short. "I'll tell you sometime". He takes me to his bed again. He gets a very serious look. Oh no, I know where he's going to.

"I want to know what happened. From start to finish". He says sternly. I sign deeply. "I came home from my test and my father said Marcus needed help. So I went to him that evening. He asked me to clean the living room and I did. 10 minutes later he came back with a belt. I don't even know how many times he whipped me". Tears start to fall from my eyes. Tobias wraps his arms around me. "I know what it is". He says softly. My throat is tight. How can I tell him about the another thing that he did? I pull away from the embrace. "That wasn't the only thing he did..." I slowly did. His expression changes. "What else did he do?"

I look down. I feel his hand lifting my head up again. "What Tris?". He asks again. "Do I really need to tell you?" I burst into tears. He doesn't react. When I look up again, he looks like a statue. "That son of a bitch. How dare he lay a finger on you? The fact he abused you is already horrible. But the other...". He rambles on with a raised voice. I don't let him finish and put a finger on his lips. "Toby, stop". He looks at me again at the hearing of his old nickname. "Don't get angry at yourself, that won't do any good". I stroke his cheek. "It happened and we can't do anything about it. All we can try is forget. He can't hurt us anymore, we're safe". I wrap my arms around him again. It takes a few seconds for Tobias to do the same but he does it anyway

I breathe in his scent. It hasn't changed from 2 years ago. He pulls away. "You know what I wanted to do since I left?" He smiles at me. "What is that you wanna do?" I ask sheepishly. "This". He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back. Oh, how long I wanted to do this. He deepens the kiss. We both pull away for some breath. He pulls me to the head of the bed. "You can stay here for tonight". He whispers and he kisses my forehead, my nose and then finally my lips again.

I can't seem to get enough of kissing Tobias. He is an intimidating instructor called Four, but in front of me he's just Tobias, or Toby. The Abnegation boy that is haunted by his childhood forever. But he can conquer everything with me by his side. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat. There's no need to afraid of him, I know that Tobias would never hurt me. I feel Tobias' hand waving through my hair before sleep takes me over.

**I sort of promised you to upload the next chapter today, so here it is! Hope you like it and please favourite and review!**


	5. First day

**Here it is! Chapter 5! Finally!This is the longest chapter yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Tris POV**

Sun shining through the windows woke me up. Tobias wasn't there anymore. He probably had to get up earlier. I did find a note on the nightstand. It read:

_Tris,_

_I got you some clean clothes. I already explained to Christina what happened. You know how Candors are. You'll find breakfast in the Pit._

_Love IV_

I smile when I read the note. I suddenly think of our relationship. I don't even know what it is. But I do know we have to hide it, or many things will happen. I get up from the bed and change in the clothes that Tobias left for me. A pair of black jeans and a tight black shirt. It's not something I'm used to wear, but it is something I'll have to get comfortable with.

I walk the directions that Tobias wrote on another piece of paper that lead me to the Pit. He seemed to have thought of everything. I search for Christina. I see her sitting next to a boy. She spots me. "Hey, there you are. What happened?". She pulls me down to sit and gives me a muffin. I smile gratefully. "Didn't Four tell you?" I quickly make a mental note not to call him Tobias in front of Christina or anyone.

"Yeah, he said something about an injury. But why did you have to stay with him? And how did you injure yourself?" She looks at me. I think. How can I lie to a former Candor? Ha, that's nearly impossible. But I'll have to try it. "After the train jump I felt something snap in my back. I ignored it and carried on. But after the tour, you guys went to the Pit. I went back to the dorms to lay down. It was really hurting". I take a look at her to see if she believes me. She motions to continue. I see half the initiates listening into the conversation.

"He found me and brought me to his apartment. Apparently he knew how to treat it. He said I just pulled a muscle when I jumped off the train". Christina seems to believe me. I think I can lie better than I thought. "But why did you have to stay there for the night?" The boy next to Christina says. "I'm Will by the way". He says when I look at him. I smile at him. I guess he was one of the transfers from Erudite, considering his curiosity. "Well, I kind of fell asleep on his bed". I blush. "I woke up and thought I was in the dorm. But that wasn't the case". I put a hand through my uncombed hair.

I see Tobias walking towards our table. I don't look at him. I can't let anyone know about our relationship. "I expect you guys in the training room in 2 minutes". He looks at us. He's got his tough, Four act on again. But he can't fool me. I know him better. We stand up and bring our plates to the kitchen. I feel a firm hand on my back. I hide a small wince. "You sure you can train?" I hear Tobias behind me. I turn around and quickly look around.

I see Christina in a conversation with Will. Tobias chuckles. "Don't worry; everybody is too busy to see us". He shows a smile. "Yeah, I can train". I answer his question and walk away from him. For some reason I just can't be seen with him in public. Maybe it's just my Abnegation side taking over. I walk quicker to catch on with Christina. "What did he want?" She asks. I look at her. So she did see it. "I saw him touch your back". She looks at me. I feel my cheeks get heated. "He just wanted to know if I could train. He just touched the injured part of my back".

Christina tries to see if I'm lying. "You don't believe me?" I raise my eyebrows. "Okay, okay I believe you". She raises her hands. I smile but inside I feel horrible. I just lied to my new friend, twice even. I might have gotten a Candor result, but I still hate to lie to people.

We enter the training room and I see Eric and Tobias. No Tris, he's Four now not Tobias. It's hard not to look at him. As we get instruction about what we're going to do in initiation I look at Four the whole time. He's got his Four act and completely ignores me. There are gasps when Eric tells us that some of us are going to be cut. I see Four looking at me sternly, hiding a desperate look. I know what he means with that expression. 'Please don't get cut'. I'm determined not to let that happen. After all, I choose Dauntless so I'm going to be Dauntless.

**Pagebreak:**

I stand with a gun pointed at the target. I take a deep breath and shoot at the target when I breathe out. I observed Four when he demonstrated how to shoot a gun. I saw him breath in and shoot when he breathed out. I look at the target. Well it wasn't good but at least I hit the target this time. I wipe the sweat of my forehead. Frankly, this is very exhausting. This morning we learned fighting techniques. And tomorrow we'll have to fight. Can't say I'm looking forward to that.

My back twinges. This whole day has been killing me. I wonder what will happen tonight. Do I stay with Christina or do I secretly go to Tobias? I shaken out of my reverie as I hear Four yell: "You're done for the day". I loosen my arms. They have gotten stiff because of the gun that I've holding. I walk with Christina to the dining hall. "Man, I'm starving". Christina says while sitting down. I smile and I look what we are eating. It looks like some kind of meat, but I have no idea what it. "Have you never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks. I shrug my shoulders. "I've seen one before, just never eaten before".

"Stiffs eat plain food". I look up and see Four sitting next to us. I hide a snort. Did he just call me a Stiff? "Why?" Christina. "Extravagance is self-indulgent and not necessary". I reply. "No wonder you left". Christina says and takes a bite from her food. "Yeah, I left because of the food". I say with sarcasm. I see Four hide a smile. Christina and Will start to argue of the values of their old factions. "I don't want to hear you talk about your old factions. You're Dauntless now". Four bargains in. I look at him. I have to act stupid, I know that. Like I don't know him.

"Were you a transfer too? Or a Dauntless-born?" I ask. I took a big risk here. Four just looks at me. "Are you kidding? What makes you think that you can talk to me?" He asks. I just stare at him. How does he do it? Be the sweet Tobias I know but be a completely different person when he's around initiates. "Must be because you're so approachable". I hear Christina choke on her food. I really did it now. Four just stares at me. He takes his cup and takes a sip. "Careful". I really don't get what he's doing. Christina nudges me with her arm. "I'm developing a theory that you have a death wish". She raises her eyebrows. I just chuckle and continue to eat my food.

After dinner we all go back to the dorms. There isn't much to do as an initiate anyways. But I decide to go out and wander around. I need to clear my mind. Before I know it, I'm lost. I'm walking through unfamiliar hallways. It looks all the same. I eventually give up and sink to a sitting position against a wall. I seem to be dreaming away before a voice calls my name. My eyes are closed so I think I'm dreaming. But I'm not. Someone shakes my shoulder. I open my eyes to look into deep blue eyes. Tobias. I sign; of course he's the one that has to find me.

I want to say something but I don't know how to start. How is he going to treat me now? I basically insulted him in the dining hall. "That was some great acting work there". He breaks the silence. I look up at him. "Could say the same about you". I sign and look down again. "Tris". Tobias' finger lifts my chin up. "What's wrong?"

I raise my eyebrows. "What's wrong? You seriously are asking me that?" He chuckles. "I don't think there's anything funny here". I'm shocked by his reaction. He keeps confusing me every minute we spent together. I stand and want to walk away. But Tobias catches my wrist. "Look Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh". My face softens. "I just don't know what to do when I'm with the other initiates and you're training us. I know you have two very different characters, but it just gets confusing". I let out a shaky breath and put a hand through my lose hair.

Tobias touches my cheek and brings me closer. He wraps around my waist. "Tris, I care about you. I know you're confused about who I am. But the person you saw today is the person everybody knows her". He lifts my chin up. I wrap my arms around him. I don't want to lose him. I care about him too. I already missed him for so long.

It feels like forever that we're in this embrace. I feel one of his hands moving towards my back. It touches my wounds and I flinch. "Tris, you're bleeding again". His voice turned into worry. I sign, not this again. Tobias grabs my hand and leads me towards his apartment. I just follow him, I don't have a choice. We reach his apartment and I sit down on his couch. He gets some medical supplies. I carefully take off my shirt. The pain is bearable. Tobias sits next to me and takes off the bandage.

"It's healed a little but there are still 2 gashes that are bleeding". He says softly. I lay down on my stomach so he can clean my back. I flinch sometimes and every time I do that he says 'sorry'. When he's done I sit up again and bandage my back again. After he's done that he puts away the medical supplies. I stand up but I lose my balance. But two strong arms catch me when I fall and I look up into dark blue eyes.

I stand up once again. "Thank you". I blush a little. Does he know what an effect he has on me? He kisses my forehead but I pull him down for a real kiss. We kiss passionately while sitting down on the couch again. He softly lays me down not breaking the kiss. He hovers over me and kisses my jaw to my neck. I softly moan. I know I have to stop this, but it's impossible. It feels so good.

"Tobias, I can't...not now". I push my hands against his chest. I feel his breath against my neck and he leaves a lingering kiss on my neck. I change my mind. I kiss him back again fiercely. He stands and lifts me up. He carries me to his bed and puts me down. All my worries wash away. I pull at his shirt and he pulls away quickly to take off his shirt. I start laughing when he starts tickling my sides. "No..no...stop". I groan. He raises his eyebrows. I look at the tattoo that's sticking out from his neck and sides.

"Can I...can I see your tattoo?" I ask shakily. He chuckles and kisses my nose. He gets off of me and stands up from the bed. My eyes meet his back fully covered in ink. I stare at the Dauntless flames in awe. I stand up and touch his back. I frown when I see the faction symbols on his back. All 5 of them. "The factions, why do you have all of them?" I whisper as I trail my fingers down his back. "I don't want to be one thing. I can't be. I want to brave, selfless, intelligent, honest and kind. Although I'm still working on kind".

I look at him sceptically. I think he's kind enough. He might be the harsh, intimidating instructor, but I know who he really is. I catch him staring at me. I suddenly realise that I'm only in my bra. I cover myself with my arms. Tobias chuckles. "You don't have to be embarrassed Tris". I blush heavily. "It's not that I'm embarrassed, it's more like...well...I don't know". I blush even more and sign. Tobias shakes his head and takes hold of my arms.

"You stay here tonight?". He asks. "Uhm, I don't know. Is that not going to raise suspicion?". It's not like I don't want to stay with Tobias, on the contrary I want to stay with him. Curled up in his arms. "Hey, you'll figure out something to tell them. It seems like you're a pretty good liar". He smirks. "Shut up". I smack him. He just laughs and caresses my face with his big, warm hands and kisses me on my forehead. "Alright I'll stay. But I'll leave early". He smiles and pulls me to lie down on the bed. He puts the covers over us. I put my head on his chest and slowly fall asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

**Okay, I'm first apologizing for not updating for so long. School started a few weeks back and it's killing me. Also this week I had a French student in my home so the programme has been extremely busy. For those who follow my other story, I have no idea when I can upload again.**

**Second, with this story I'm going to change a couple of things. I'm keeping it secret but I can tell you this: I'm not going to follow the order of the book or movie. I'm mixing it up a little. I hope you guys don't mind but I like it this way. Enjoy reading and please review on what you like to happen and what you think of it!**


	6. Visiting Day

Chapter 5

Tris POV

Stage 1 had come and gone. I was good in the knife throwing but shooting a gun was a little weak for me. Then came the fights. I didn't like it, but I had no choice. Luckily I won 2 out of the 3 fights I won. I beat Peter and he was pissed. The fight I lost was with Edward. But that was as expected. He is the strongest transfer initiate. But I was still confident that I passed stage 1. And the relationship with Tobias was steady the whole time. I was able to hide the entire time but I felt bad lying to my friends. Christina had become a friend that I never had, Will became protective of me. Erudite was publishing articles about my father and Abnegation. Peter saw it as an opportunity to make me freak out. Will had to restrain me everytime I tried to jump at him. And well Al, he just was there. I suspected he had feelings for me but I brushed them off.

I was shaken out of my thoughts. "Here are your rankings". Eric says bored and flips the bord. I turn my eyes and softly gasp. I was 3rd, behind Edward and Peter. I smile broadly. I passed stage 1 successfully. I look at the bord again and see Will and Christina in 4th and 5th. I hug them. I look over my shoulder and see Al with slumpered shoulders. He didn't make it. I feel for him, but Dauntless just wasn't for him. He runs out of the room and I turn back to my friends. We walk together to the Pit.

Today is Visiting Day. Christina spots her mom and runs to her. I look hopefully around me to maybe see something in grey. But I don't. I sigh. Of course they wouldn't come. I betrayed them. I turn around to go back to the dorms. I don't want to see all the initiates reuniting with their families. Tears pool in my eyes as I decide to walk to Tobias' apartment. I miss my mom so much. I see Tobias approaching me. I choke on a sob as he embraces me. "Come with me". He whispers in my ear. I frown but I follow him anyway.

He leads me down to a part I've never been. He stops and I hear the roar of the Chasm. He has led me to a place under the Chasm. I look around and see a bunch of rocks here and there. I look closely and see something grey sitting on a rock. I suck in a breath and look at Tobias. He gives me a sad smile. It looks like he knows something I don't but I ignore that. "Mom?" I hopefully call out. The figure stands up and turns around. I smile broader and run towards her. "Oh my girl". She embraces me. I sob in her arms. I've only been away from her 2 weeks and I missed her like crazy.

She pulls away and grabs me by the shoulder. "How's dad?" I ask. My moms face turns hard. "What is it? What happened?" I frantically ask. "Your dad was having chest pains, even before you and Caleb transferred. I knew something was wrong but he never said a word". She swallows once and takes a deep breath. My mind is saying the same thing. "Your father had a heart attack a few days ago. He...he died in the hospital". Fresh tears spring in my mothers eyes. I shake my head. "No, this isn't true. Your lying". I say. My father is still alive, waiting in Abnegation for my mom. He's not dead.

"I'm sorry sweatheart, but he's gone". My mom says, choking on her own tears. I put my hands to my ears and yell at the top my lungs. I fall to my knees but someone catches me. I sob in the strong arms of Tobias. My father is dead. The man I knew 16 years, the man who raised me to be selfless. And I betrayed him. I'm lifted off the ground and carried. I bury my head in Tobias' chest and slowly darkness takes over.

**I know, it's very short. But I have a test week coming up at school so I'm studying. I wrote this chapter in about an hour because I wanted to keep you guys updated! Hope you like it!**


End file.
